godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Demigod
Demigods are the children of Gods and Humans. They are mortal, however they possess superhuman abilities and the fighting prowess of a god thanks to their divine blood. They are most noted for their supernatural strength and resilience in combat as well as their superior fighting skills. Demigods can become gods themselves if they are deemed worthy enough. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Demigods and Demigoddesses were mortals who were half-human and half-god. It is possible for there to be a child of two or more gods. This can happen when a god marries a human. When the other mortal marries a god, the two can come together. The two god's genes are mixed together into the child, resulting in a child of two or more gods. These beings possessed some of the powers of gods, though their immortality and invincibility is disputed when compared to actual gods. Many of the demigods in mythology were heroes, such as the legendary Hercules. Sometimes demigods were allowed to become true powerful Gods. In the God of War Series The demigods seen in the God of War are all powerful beings many of whom are great heroes. Sometimes, some of the demigods could be considered (or became) a rightful god themselves. The main character, Kratos, is a demigod, along with his brother, Deimos, being the sons of Zeus and Callisto. Because of that, they possessed great physical powers. Like another demigod, Hercules, Kratos eventually ended up becoming a full god himself, but in Hercules' case it only happened in mythology. Orkos, who is part god and part Fury, would be a unique half-god. Other demigods also appear in the games, such as heroes like Theseus and Perseus, and Peirithous. When Kratos ravaged Olympus in his quest for revenge, he had encountered and killed many of the known demigods. Sindri confirms that Magni and Modi are both demigods. Demigods *Kratos: Perhaps the greatest hero who becomes a God of War, and a son of Zeus. He then went on to kill some of the most important Greek gods like Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, and Helios. *Deimos: Brother of Kratos who was imprisoned in Death's Domain and killed by Thanatos and a son of Zeus. Appears in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. *Atreus: Son of Kratos. Unlike Calliope, he is said to be a demigod possibly due to his mother Laufey being a Jötunn. Appears in ''God of War'' (2018). *Pollux: Son of Zeus and worshipped as a god along with his mortal twin brother Castor. After Castor's death, Pollux asked Zeus to share his immortality with him, keeping them together. Appears in God of War: Ascension. *Orkos: Son of Ares and the Furies. An ally of Kratos and appears in God of War: Ascension. *Theseus: Great Hero of Greece and son of Poseidon. Served the Sisters of Fate as their horsekeeper. Appears in God of War II. *Perseus: Great Hero of Greece and a son of Zeus as well as Kratos' half-brother. Hoped to reach the Fates, to bring his love, Andromeda, back from Hades, but is killed by Kratos. Appears in God of War II. *Hercules: Great Hero who completed twelve labors and ascended to Olympus and a son of Zeus and Kratos' half-brother. Appears in God of War III. *Ceryx: Son of Hermes and a messenger God. Appears in God of War: Betrayal. *Peirithous: Great Hero of Greece and a son of Zeus. Appears in God of War III. *Zora and Lora: Daughters of the goddess Aphrodite. Appear in God of War. *Magni and Modi: Sons of the Norse thunder God Thor. Appear in ''God of War'' (2018). Gallery 09 AndrewKim Peirithous.jpg|Peirithous 192888-8 perseus super.jpg|Perseus Hercules(?).jpg|Hercules 212px-Untitled.jpg|Deimos 250px-Theseus_concept_art.jpg|Theseus God of War Chains of Olympus - Official Darkness Ad.flv 000018852.jpg|Kratos Pollux close up.JPG|Pollux Ceryx2.jpg|Ceryx Is Orkos actually a human..JPG|Orkos Category:Demigods Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War (2018)